The present invention relates to motor-driven toothbrushes, and particularly to motor-driven toothbrushes comprising a housing adapted to be grasped by the user and containing a rotary motor, and a toothbrush coupled to the rotary motor so as to be driven thereby.
Many such motor-driven toothbrushes are known. However, efforts are continuously being made to improve the construction and operation of such toothbrushes.